


Gradual Love

by Static_Night



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, Don't Like Don't Read, Futanari, Mentioned sex with animals, Other, Possible violence, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, other tags and relationships may be added, possible pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Static_Night/pseuds/Static_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a world in which male and female do not exist. Instead, people identify as either venilia or marite. Sex is the language of the venilia; and to speak it is to be one with both pain and pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, I want to give you guys some info. That way, the story will be easier to understand.
> 
> If you still have questions later, just ask me.

**Venilias (Pronounced _veh-nil-ah_ ) :** The "futas". These people possess retractable penises that come out either at will, or when a venilia is aroused. Their cocks usually range from 6" to 15". Venilias are noted to be physically stronger than marites, as well as higher in testosterone. They live in groups called "societies", which is lead by a Top. Within these communities, they follow a certain set of laws (which will be explained later). If said laws are broken, there are a number of punishments to be applied, usually being sexual. Venilias are known to capture and keep marites as "pets".

**Marites (Pronounced _mah-rights_ ):** The more human-like people. They do not possess penises, and cannot reproduce with each other. Instead, they've evolved to be capable of breeding with animals. The resulting offspring are always marites. These people have fox-like ears and a cat-like tail, with varying patterns and colors. They're usually petite and not very strong physically. As a result, they live in packs and use teamwork to survive. While they could very-well copulate with venilias, they are too afraid to approach.

Both venilias and marites are female-like in appearance, though venilias are more masculine. They are the result of an apocalypse that took place hundreds of years ago, and evolved from the surviving humans. None of them actually have knowledge of this, however.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brook is captured by a venilia; her greatest fear.

Brook’s heart and breath raced each other, as if attempting to find out which one could go faster. She moved blindly through the densely-packed forest, with the highest hope that she’d somehow end up back home. But as twigs and various other matter crackled beneath her bare feet, and her body was slapped by the hands of trees and such; she knew that that was very unlikely. Behind her, the sound of her pursuers gradually drew closer, and she felt like crying.

It was only six years ago that her sister was in a similar situation, and Brook had not seen her since. Venilias were feared for a good reason, seeing as they enjoyed hunting down and taking marites like Brook back to their packs. Those who were caught were never seen again in most cases. And ever since her sister was lost, Brook had sworn never to become victim to such an awful thing. Yet, she had made the horrible choice of going out for a “little walk” at night, and got lost. It was not long after she’d realized her predicament that she was spotted.

Now here she was, running for what could very well be her life. No one knew what happened to the marites who were stolen away by venilias, seeing as no one ever returned to tell their tale. 

Brook clung to hope, up until she was suddenly grasped by the arm and yanked backwards. Her back met the chest of her captor, with the only thing soft about it being the venilia’s naked breasts. At that moment, she did cry. Brook broke-down into a mess of sobs and tears, knowing that the life she’d loved was now over. She didn’t fight when she was turned around to face the venilia. Her eyes, however remained shut as wetness escaped their ducts. A hand, larger than her own, held her chin upwards. It was too bad that Brook was too busy to notice how gentle the hold was.

”Open yer eyes,” the venilia said.

It didn’t sound like an order, but Brook did so anyways. She feared what would happen if she didn’t. Her vision was distorted by her tears, but she could tell that the venilia towered above her. She let out another quieter sob as another hand caressed her slowly, moving all over her face.

“Hm…cute,” her captor uttered, “I’d like to keep ye.” 

With those five words, Brook knew that her life as she knew it was now over. She prayed that her new one would not be too terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't look at me.
> 
> Magnild's speech is a bit odd, because I wanted it to imitate the way Sweden from _Hetalia_ speaks, based on the fact that she's actually based off of him. Though she doesn't skip most vowels, she says "yer" instead of "your" and "ye" instead of "you". (Please note that "ye" is said with a short-E, not a long-E)
> 
> Brook is based off two characters (which I don't own): Finland from _Hetalia_ and Utatane Piko, a _Vocaloid_.


End file.
